Bad Romance
by Fay Ghin
Summary: Oh, caught in a bad romance. Oh, caught in a bad romance. What happened to Nero when Dante suddenly caught him sing this song? The kid usually listen to a rock and heavy metal music, but it's rare for him to listen a pop music. Dante/Nero.


**Bad Romance**

Based on Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

I'm terribly sorry if the story doesn't connected or related with the song. Because I'm not good on defined or implied a lyrics on the song -_-

I don't own anything! 

Summary: Oh, caught in a bad romance. Oh, caught in a bad romance. What happened to Nero when Dante suddenly caught him sing this song? The kid usually listen to a rock and heavy metal music, but it's rare for him to listen a pop music. Nero outpoured his feeling to Dante why he suddenly sing this song.

* * *

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh, caught in a bad romance_

_Oh, caught in a bad romance_

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah_

_Roma, roma, ma_

_Gaga, ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance_

"Hey, what the hell, old man?" said Nero surprisingly because the elder hunter suddenly took his headphone away. He was just about to continued singing the song.

Then, Dante put the younger hunter's headphone to his ears and listen to the song that Nero sing loudly in his couch. 

"Hmm…Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, eh?" said Dante with a smirk. "Why do you suddenly sing a pop music, kid? Is it because you're bored of a rock music? Or…your romance to Kyrie is bad?" joked Dante that makes Nero death glare him. He doesn't wanna the older half-demon to know that his love to Kyrie is not accomplished. Kyrie, a girl whom became his best friend and a person that Nero thought loves him back, is now leaving him and fall in love with another Order member.

Oh, such a bad romance for Nero.

Seeing the half-demon kid just daydreaming silently, Dante smiled and walk to sit in the couch next to Nero. He removes the headphone from his ears after listening the whole 'Bad Romance' song.

"I know it, kid. You love Kyrie and the girl didn't love you back. She just ignored your love to her and she went to another man, right?"

Nero snapped after listening what the older had said. Damn, he can easily read him like a book!

Nero just stay silent, didn't know what to say. He was so broken hearted that Kyrie just ignored him and leave him. He still remember his conversation with Kyrie. She outpoured her feelings that she was fallen in love with Edgar, another Order member. 

_"Nero…I wanna talk something to you. But, promise me that you wouldn't tell this to anyone."_

_"Of course I will keep your secret, Kyrie. What's the problem anyway?"_

_"Emm…I think…I'm in love with someone…"_

_What? Does Kyrie will say that…she loves me? murmur Nero with pulsate. _

_He was waited for this moment for so long. Finally, Kyrie express her feeling to him! He felt like in the middle of meadow filled with flowers and a soft blowing wind._

_"Whose this person who caught your heart, Kyrie?"_

_"Emm…do you know…" said Kyrie timidly. Her face was redden with blush._

_Oh my, I can die happy now!_

_"Edgar?"_

_"What?" said Nero confused with eyes widened. There must be something wrong with his ears. Edgar is not his name, right?_

_"Edgar. Do you know him? He's a new member of the Order. Oh my, he's so cute!" Kyrie said with lively and fangirling someone-who-named-is-Edgar. She doesn't even care or know that Nero just wanted to fall from his chair. The meadow filled with flowers and soft blowing wind is now changing into an empty darkland desert with rotten tree._

_Wha…what…? Damn right that stupid new Order member Edgar!_

_Edgar yes, an autism look-alike kid is a new member of the Order. In fact, I'm still puzzled why the snot-nosed kid like him could pass the Order test! With a ridiculous mushroom style hair and big glasses, makes him looked like a nerd.  
_

_Oh my god! I'm lose with that loser!_

"Oh come on, kid. You don't have to be shy sharing some fairytale to me." winked Dante slyly. Nero just stared at Dante with a resignedly face. He got away from Fortuna not just because broken hearten with Kyrie, but also because a glare and other comment about his demonic arms that drives him insane.

Yes, Nero already lived in Devil May Cry with Dante for about 2 days ago. Initially, Nero thinks that Dante wouldn't gave a permission to live with him. But unexpectly, Dante happily accepted him with a hospitable. Dante thought if Nero were in Devil May Cry too, he wouldn't be alone again in that dump place and had a company for killing a demon. And of course, Nero must extra patient with Dante's stupid jokes, his sly grinning and his other perverted notion.

"Allright, old man. I will spill it. But I think…you will 'lol' at for this matter."

Dante just grinning, "Oh that will be fun, kid."

Nero glared at him again. Then, the younger half-demon started to outpouring his uneasy feeling to the grinning elder half-demon. 

"Umm…what did you say is right, old man. Kyrie ignored my love and he went to another man. But this man is an Order member too. A new Order member." tale Nero with a despair voice. Dante lift his eyebrows,

"So the problem? Are you lost the conquer woman's heart competition kid?"

Nero just bit his lip nervously. His face started to redden with embarrassment.

"Yeah, old man. Umm…she was felt in love with a nerd-looking guy…" 

Dante's eyes snapped open. What the, nerd-looking guy? Nero lose to a nerd-looking guy? 

"Oh my fucking god kid! You lose with a bookworm looking guy? Now I started to 'lol' at you!" Dante grinning and started to laugh out loud the white-haired teen.

Nero's face just redden and blushing madly with embarrassment. I knew it! I knew it! I shouldn't told this matter to that stupid old fart! 

"Shut the hell, you stupid old fart ass!" scream Nero annoyingly.

"Wow, kid. I just couldn't believe that Kyrie choose a big rounded glasses guy than a white-haired boy with a bad punk ass attitude." joked Dante with hands on his stomach because the elder hunter started to sick because of his laugh.

Nero felt more irritating because of Dante's sicken joke. He lifted his boot from his feet and throw it to the old man. But Dante easily caught it and grinning again like a madman. 

"Nice boots, kid."

"Thanks, you idiot!" answer Nero snatched his boot from Dante and wore it again.

"Oh come on, kid. I'm just joking anyway. Now, smile." Dante grinning while his hands on the kid's hips and tickled him. Nero felt tickled and he started to burst into a big laugh. He screamed to the older half-demon to stop because his hips started to felt weary from the tickle. 

"Ahahahahaha! Stop it, you sick old man! That's tickle!"

"Hehe, glad to see you laugh again, kid." 

Without both of them realize, the two half-demons was fell from the couch and accidentally, Dante kisses Nero right in his mouth! 

Shocked, Nero hurriedly got up from his position and his face blushed so brightly. His hand touch his lips and still didn't believe what he and the older hunter just do.

"What the hell are you doing, old man?" asked Nero still blushing.

"Ouch…sorry kid, it was just accident."

"I…I know, but…"

Dante just smirked at the younger hunter. Damn, he was so cute when he blushed like that!

"Wow, I couldn't believe you got sweet taste too, kid."

"Err…what?" 

Nero felt uneasy because the older hunter stared at him with a lustful on his eyes. Dante walked to where Nero standing and push the younger to the couch again. 

"Dante, let me go!"

"Hmm…what if I don't wanna?"

"What?"

Nero blushed more again when he felt Dante's forehead touch his own and the elder started to kiss the younger again.

Damn, he felt's really good! Thought Dante kissing Nero more. And to his surprise, the kid response it, kissing him back. 

You're a mystery for me, Nero. Sometimes you like a bad punk ass, sometimes you're cute and adorable person. Thought Dante smiled.

* * *

**Omigosh, omigosh! This is my first DMC fanfiction. What do you think? Please review ^_^**


End file.
